


No Happy Ending

by Trash_bin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Remus will be Remus, torture and other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_bin/pseuds/Trash_bin
Summary: Virgil's dad is a vampire. Dad will one day marry a vampire. And Virgil doesn't want to be one. But oops
Kudos: 2





	1. Dreams

"How about Virgilius?" Virgilius. Ha, wow. I haven't heard that name in such a long time. Is Dad wearing his sunglasses? Inside? And what's with all the coffee cups? I don't remember this. Right? This is weird.

"Verbvelius" What? That was me. I sounded so small. Like a baby. This. This is a memory. Why do I remember it. I shouldn't be remembering something from so long ago.

"Haha, alright babes." He pulls a small smile. "Your name is Virgilius. Let's hope there's a shorter nickname." Oh dear, was this really how I got that name? A tired dude looking through books? Wow. Not. Even. Surprised.

♦♦♦♦

Guess that wasn't so bad.

"Virgil! Hun, how was school?" This is the Elementary school. Well the only time I even went to a public school. Do not miss going to one. Not then, not now, not ever.

"Scary," Have always been very honest. "Who - who's that?" Oh! This is when I met my other dad! I love this day!

"Babe, meet Emile," He had big thick muddy glasses, unlike now. "Emile, meet Virgil," Pops was the only one of Dad's BF's that didn't feel like a bad person.

"Nice to meet you!" He got on his knees, "You're so cute!" Of course he would say that, "My name's Emile, I hope we can be great friends!" Pops was someone who could make friends with anyone. Even with his little obsession with cartons anime. I started to watch cartoons and anime myself because of my Pops.

"I - I'm V - Virg - Virgil."

♦♦♦♦

"You should tell him before he finds out." Another memory? Oh! I remember this one now. This is the longest relationship dad has ever had. And he's had LOTS. So now he had to tell Pops about our little. Secret.

"I know that! I can't find the right time. It's really stressful." I believe that the cup in his hand has been over the 30th, how is he not dead from coffee poison. Well that was a part of our secret.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Well didn't Pops just popping in. Good luck dad.

"Dad had something to tell you, so I'm just gonna go now." 

"I wanted to tell you that....Um....I'm....!"

♦♦♦♦

Where did that memory go?

"Happy~ Birthday~ To you~" No way. "Happy~ Birthday~ To you~" Who sings happy birthday now? Wait no this is a memory. "Happy~ Birthday~ Dear~ Virgil~" This is embracing, "Us~" Wow dad you just made everything more embracing. "Happy~ Birthday~ To you~" The candles say I'm 8, so less embracing. But very embracing.

"Blow your candles and make a wish!" I, right now, just wish this day would never end. I wish I could just stay here, never leave. "What did you wish for kiddo?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." Can't believe I used to believe in that. But I still want to. 

♦♦♦♦

Dad was fidgeting so much. He drank so many coffee cups. Next thing you know it's gonna be alcohol. "I'm gonna ask him." Here he goes again. He tries to find the courage. But he can never do it.

"Great." A simple answer for a simple man. Not like this is new.

"Soon" Suuuuure. Soon. Remember the last time he said that. I do....now

"Awesome?" Sometimes I wonder if they were ever gonna be married.

"In like a couple more years" No no no no no. NOT again. Gosh! Even now I don't like it when he backs down from asking the question.

"NO!" I think I screamed too loud that time.


	2. We are NOT friends

The same thing happens. There's no other way to say it. Except this is the FOURTH fucking month. Excuse my fucking language. I just...so...ANGRY!

HE WOKE ME UP WITH HIS SCEAMING. How in the world is he still here. Now I won't sleep and it doesn't feel like time to wake up. Thanks kid.

"GET UP!" Great General is here. General is our group leader. And his caretaker.

He won't break. It's strange. How could anyone last as long as him. He's basically forced to eat. Beaten to dead because he wouldn't practice. But he never learns. He won't break.

Time to take our tea baths and drink breakfast. "Get off me!" The baths are quite far from the bedrooms and you can still her him. "I can walk!" That's new.

His clothes were mostly white and green and short sleeved. Everyone's clothes were somewhat opposite to their last clothes. Mine unfortunately are white and blue also short sleeved.

"Are you finally breaking~" It didn't make sense. He would never tell me his plan, not in front of the General. The bath was a big round hole in the ground or lower ground. It's hard to say. It's filled with leaves, grass, and tea bags. What did soap feel like. What did water feel like. It didnt feel like fire. It didn't burn skin.

"Shut up. I can walk." He dipped himself into the water. He look very blessed. "Plus Dee, there's no need for breaking when I just want independence." He sinks umderwater for a while getting his hair wet. I do the same. The baths are technically just to let us smell good. But it is now the closest thing to a bath since i first can here months ago.

Bath times over and now its feeding time. Feeding time is terrible. Always made my stomach twist and knot together. But we have to. Unless we want to die, like this stupid idiot. He's still strong. Still refusing. Still alive. Still forced.

Our training clothes were simple. Black tank top with a red outline, red shorts with black outlines, thick sockes instead of shoes and fingerless gloves that can open at the palms.

"So?" He walked up to me. Of course he would. "How exactly do you train?" Train. Ha does he thing he's going to get strong and over through these monsters. It's the first time I get a good look at his body.

He's extremely pale but still has some pink in his nuckles and cheeks. Small eye bags most likely because of those nightmares he has. He has white roots and black eyelashes. It's weird his hair is black from the roots and fading purple no white to be seen. His hands were rough and his ears are pierced many times. How old was this kid.....or adult.

I was staring damn. "Well first they have to see what you do and how good are you at it. Then you get your own training program." He gives a quick nod muttering something under his breath. He ended up walking away quickly and so I got to my place.

I can shape-shift into animals; mess with ink, poison, sand; hear animals and talk to them; as well as manipulating them. So I was placed with animals. In a beach like place which ultimately has everything I need.

After a while, practice was over and showers began. Showers heads were covered with something that mixed into the water that way we wouldn't burn. A quick rinse later it was lunch time. Today was shrimp foods.

The only way to tell days were the foods they gave out. It wasn't much. Won't tell you the date or if it's really 12 or 1 in the afternoon. But counting days were easy.

I ended up getting coconut shirp and a bread roll. Looks like Mr. No Name did too. He sat down at our small table. And didn't touch his food so I stopped eating.

"What cat bit your tongue?" The chattering of the others in the cafeteria made the time fly.

"You know that stupid test shit." I give an eyeroll because of course I do. "Well I got a name. I really hope it wasn't a mistake." This was code for - I can't tell you but this was done on purpose.

"Alright then. What's your name nameless one~"

"My name is.....Anxiety."


End file.
